My Ending, Neji
by Fvvn
Summary: Singkat saja, kau terjebak di dua pilihan yang mencekik, kau dibenci oleh orang yang kau sayangi, bahkan menyakitinya secara tidak sadar, mengakhiri Hidup dengan perasaan yang bahkan tak tersampaikan. Bagaimana rasanya?


**Desclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title :** My Ending, Neji

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Tragedy/Romance/Angst/Crime

**Warning : **AU, Oneshot!, OOC -untuk beberapa hal-, Neji POV!

**Main Chara **: Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha

**A/N :** sebelumnya saya ingin mengingatkan. Fic ini berdasarkan Plot dari "My Ending, Hinata". Tapi nggak semua yang diceritain Hinata ada di cerita Neji begitupun sebaliknya. Kalo boleh saran, sebaiknya baca yang 'My Ending, Hinata' dulu.. :D soalnya di Fic ini banyak yang janggal karena beberapa udah di jelaskan di Fic "ME, Hinata" :D tapi kalau kalian pengen liat yang ini dulu atau cuman pengen liat yang ini doang ya, silahkan :D saya cuman mengingatkan saja.. hihi :)

**Summary : **Singkat saja, kau terjebak di dua pilihan yang mencekik, kau dibenci oleh orang yang kau sayangi, bahkan menyakitinya secara tidak sadar, mengakhiri Hidup dengan perasaan yang bahkan tak tersampaikan. Bagaimana rasanya?

.

.

**Page Oneshot**

**The Precious one**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak percaya, bahwa akan mengingat masa lalu seperti ini. Ya, masih terngiang kental di memoriku, kejadian saat pertama kali gempa itu menghancurkan kampung halamanku. Padang Lavender yang menjadi tempatku dan Hinata bermain runtuh dan nyaris seluruhnya menjadi layu, mengering. Langit di atas kampungku terlihat cokelat, dengan awan tebal yang gelap dan hembusan angin kencang yang mengerikan. Umurku saat itu, masih tiga belas tahun. Terlalu kecil untuk menjaga seseorang yang paling berharga bagiku.

Hinata Hyuuga.

"AWAS!" aku menabraknya, sengaja agar berpindah tempat dari jatuhnya reruntuhan, kemudian memeluk erat tubuhnya dan melindungi kepala Hinata dari runtuhan itu dengan lengan kiriku. Untunglah, ia tidak terluka.

"K-Kakak…"

"…." untunglah, ia baik-baik saja,

"Hiks.. L-Lenganmu, K-Kak…"

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku baik-baik saja," ucapku tenang sembari tersenyum. Kuharap, lengkung bibir ini bisa membuatnya tenang.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sirine mobil, lampu yang berkedap-kedip terlihat nyata, dan orang-orang berseragam masuk, hendak menyelamatkan sisa korban gempa yang selamat dan membersihkan puing-puing reruntuhan gempa.

Seorang suster membalut lengan kiriku dan mengatakan bahwa luka memarku cukup parah. Aku hanya mengangguk menuruti segala perintahnya yang mengharuskanku untuk beristirahat yang cukup dan tidak membuka perban hingga dua minggu terlampaui. Selama itu, aku, beserta Hinata di tampung di dalam sebuah rumah sakit milik seseorang bernama 'Tsunade'.

Namun, 2 minggu hanyalah waktu yang singkat. setelah mengalami masa-masa penyembuhan, kami berdua di lepas dan entahlah, bahasa kasarnya mungkin di buang. Aku meneruskan hidup bersama Hinata di jalanan tanpa belas kasih. Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak tinggal bersama keluargaku yang lain atau melihat kondisi orangtuaku saat ini? Jawabannya adalah, karena mereka semua sudah tiada. Lepas dari bencana gempa, hanya aku dan Hinata saja yang bersisa.

"…"

aku melihat wajah Hinata saat itu. begitu pucat, dan kurasa ia terlihat lapar. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi keluar. Kurasa, tidak ada salahnya mengadu nasib. Namun, saat di tanya mau kemana, yang kulakukan saat itu hanyalah mengelus kepala Hinata dan bilang, "Tunggu saja… nanti aku kembali lagi,"

Dan dia tersenyum polos, "Hati-hati kak,"

Ya, aku memang tidak mau melibatkan Hinata dalam hal ini. Kadangkala, nasib yang kejam dapat mendesakku menjadi seorang pencuri. Dan aku tidak ingin Hinata melakukan hal yang kulakukan.

Lepas dari itu, aku selalu pulang dengan membawa segenggam roti, kue, ataupun buah-buahan. Aku mencuri sebisanya. Kadangkala, aku mendapatkan uang dengan cara membantu ibu-ibu membawakan barang belanjaan mereka. Dan uang itu bisa kubelikan bakpau ataupun roti melon. Yah, tapi karena orang yang meminta bantuan untuk dibawakan barang belanjaannya sangat sedikit, otomatis aku hanya bisa mencuri.

Waktu itu tidak sengaja aku ketahuan mengambil sebuah kue di toko 'La Zzie' milik seorang Patisserie terkenal. Beberapa warga mengeroyokku, membabi buta, kemudian mengambil roti kue yang ada di genggaman tanganku dengan kasar,

"Dasar Berandal!" begitulah cara mereka mengumpat seorang bocah nakal. Namun di tengah semua itu, diam-diam ku sembunyikan sebuah kue lagi di balik bajuku. Bungkusnya memang sedikit penyok, tapi _Strawberry Short Cake_ mungil di dalamnya masih terlihat enak.

"Untukmu," dan kue itu kuberikan kepada Hinata, semuanya.

Dan reaksinya? Tentu saja makan dengan lahap. Selain karena lapar, aku berani bertaruh kalau rasa kue itu sangatlah lezat. Karena aku mencurinya dari sebuah toko kue termashyur di daerah kami mengais hidup saat itu.

"Aa.. Nii-san," panggilnya setelah makan, "K-kau.. mencuri lagi?"

Aku hanya memejamkan mata. Memang rasanya pedih sekali harus mengakui kehidupan yang begitu keji. Kalau bisa, aku ingin masuk ke sebuah panti asuhan dan dibesarkan di sana. sayang, kalau aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat itu, artinya aku sudah menyetujui resiko akan dipisahkan dari Hinata. Dan aku tidak ingin begitu. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin hidup sengsara seperti ini. Rasanya rumit.

"M-Maaf Nii-san," kepalaku mengadah, menatapnya, "A-aku baru sadar kalau k-kau terluka.. M-Maaf,"

kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa untuk hal sesepele itu saja Hinata harus menangis. dia terlalu baik dan sungguh rapuh. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum lagi untuk menenangkannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, untuk menyembunyikan segala keresahanku. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di depannya. Karena aku takut ia menjadi takut.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Beberapa hari baru telah datang. Dan dari titik ini hidupku berubah drastis. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berteriak senang menghampiriku. Ia bilang ada seorang pria yang akan merawat kami dan menyekolahkan kami di sebuah sekolah legendaris, _Konoha Inter _di Tokyo. Dan yang lebih beruntungnya lagi, sekolah itu adalah sekolah berasrama. Yang dalam kata lain, hidupku akan terurus.

"Anda serius?" tanyaku masih tak percaya dengan gedung megah yang terpampang di depan mataku, "Kami… boleh tinggal disini?" pria itu hanya tersenyum kearahku. Entah, artinya apa.

"Anggaplah rumah sendiri," ujarnya dengan ramah. Suaranya begitu menyakinkan. Hinata tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan 'terimakasih' kepada tuan Madara. Sementara aku? Entah karena suatu alasan tuan Madara kelihatannya mendekatiku. Bukan dalam arti hubungan 'percintaan' namun, ada hal lain yang membisikkiku untuk mencurigai akan motif dari bapak-bapak yang mengajak kami sekolah dan tinggal di asrama megah secara GRATIS.

Tapi, kuurungkan niatku untuk berprasangka buruk terhadapnya.

Itu karena, ku lihat wajah Hinata yang ceria menghampiriku dan bilang bahwa dia masuk lima besar setelah enam bulan berjalan di _Konoha Inter_. Kelihatannya gadis itu bahagia. Syukurlah…

"Besok aku akan tampil di acara peresmian hotel milik temannya tuan Madara. K-kakak akan datang?" aku mendengarkannya dengan antusias.

"Hm, ya. Kau akan tampil sebagai apa disana?"

"_Geisha_," senyumnya membuatku pudar. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terasa merinding. Memang berlebihan, tapi, kata _'Geisha'_ entah kenapa membuatku khawatir, "Aku sudah memimpikan ini s-sebelumnya. Aku akan menari, secantik yang para _Geisha_ lakukan. Mereka bilang, _Geisha_ sangat anggun dan siapapun yang menjadi _Geisha_ dengan baik akan disenangi," wajahnya memerah senang. Mungkin _Mont Blanc _yang pernah kuberikannya dahulu memiliki kekuatan magis untuk merubah karakteristik dan peruntungan seseorang hingga melejit seperti ini.

Dan Hinata terlihat jauh sejak peresmian gedung Hotel itu berlalu.

Aneh memang, tapi aku jadi tidak berani menatap wajahnya lagi. Ini bukan semata-mata karena aku jatuh cinta padanya tetapi, aku merasa seperti 'tunduk' atau semacamnya. Aku merasa rendah di depannya. Mungkin karena gaya berpakaian dan cara Hinata berjalan saja sudah terlihat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Begitu, anggun dan berkelas. Ia bahkan di juluki sebagai _Lavender Konoha Inter_. Tidak terhitung lagi berapa surat cinta yang melayang di kotak pesannya.

Suatu ketika aku melihatnya baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Seperti biasa, ia terlihat cantik bahkan lebih-lebih saat ini. Aku tak menyapanya. Hanya tersenyum tenang, menatap mata itu dengan perasaan yang cair. Kuharap sejumput perasaanku tersampaikan.

'_Aku merindukanmu'_

"K-Kakak.." ia menghormat di depanku, dan tersenyum tulus, "Selamat siang," sapanya kemudian. Aku balas menghormat dengan memejamkan mata,

"Sedang apa disini?" tanyaku langsung. Memang sejak awal aku penasaran kenapa Hinata berada di ruangan tuan Madara. Ia hanya melebarkan senyumannya,

"Mulai saat ini, aku pindah ke kelas 1. A-aku senang sekali," ia menepuk pipinya tak percaya. Wajahnya merona seperti biasa. Ternyata, masih ada sedikit sifat lama Hinata yang belum punah. Sikap manisnya, dan cara bicaranya. Masih sama seperti dulu. Dalam hati aku menghela nafas lega,

"Selamat.. Hinata," ungkapku kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja atau senyumanku tadi terasa kaku. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Sejak kepindahannya di kelas elit, aku jadi terlihat seperti penguntit daripada kakaknya. Melihatnya setiap hari, berlatih menari, membaca buku, bahkan saat sedang tertawa bersama temannya di kantin, bola mataku masih mengekor pada sosoknya. Semua itu kulakukan hanya karena ingin kupastikan apakah kehidupannya bahagia atau tidak. Aku senang jika memang Hinata merasa senang. Tapi, sebagian jiwaku meraung kesal. sekali lagi, entah karena _feeling_-ku saja atau tuan Madara sengaja menjauhkanku dari sosok Hinata. Terbukti dari berbagai kemudahan dan prestasi bagus yang di dapat Hinata. Sementara aku, masih disini, menunggu waktu berlalu percuma.

Namun, disuatu ketika aku menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan di atas meja tuan Madara. Sebuah kertas yang terselip di bukunya -yang kuambil secara tidak sengaja-. Sebuah daftar nama. Saat itu aku sedang menunggunya di ruang kepala sekolah atas dasar panggilan darinya,

"Oh, kau sudah disini Neji," suara tenang itu memecah kebisuan. Kutengok, dia berada tepat di belakangku, tersenyum seperti biasa. Dan kutahu, itu bukan sembarangan senyum.

"Apa-apaan maksudnya ini?" ku pampangkan kertas itu hingga menujam pandangannya. Aku sudah terlanjur geram, "Apa maksudnya kau ingin menjual Hinata!"

"Tenanglah.." begitu santainya dia berujar, berjalan mendekatiku, "Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menjual adikmu–"

"SIALAN,"

"Tapi, masih ada kemungkinan jika nama itu menjadi salah satu daftar yang ingin kujual," tubuhku bergidik kaku.

"Jangan lakukan!" aku berteriak kencang. Bersyukur, ruangan kepala sekolah kedap suara, "Takkan ku biarkan!" nyatanya, kalimatku barusan hanyalah gertakan belaka. Dan Madara cukup cerdik untuk menyadari itu dengan cepat.

"Yah.. baiklah. Asal kau mau bekerja denganku. Hinata akan tinggal dengan nyaman di _Konoha Inter_,"

ludahku tertelan dengan paksa.

"Dengan nyaman, aman, dan… bahagia?" ralatku mempertanyakan keamanan Hinata. Madara mengangguk cepat.

"Yaya.. itu semua.. kujamin," wajahnya mulai terlihat jengkel. Dengan cepat dikeluarkannya selembar kertas perjanjian dan pulpen, "Sebagai bentuk formalitas, silahkan tandatangani kertas ini," ia memamerkan senyuman maut itu. maut untuk masa depanku. Terlalu mencurigakan dengan banyaknya tulisan yang jika kau pertanyakan kertas itu dapat digulung berulang-ulang. Terlalu panjang!

"Apa ini?"

"Dengan menandatangani ini, kau setuju akan bekerja sama denganku dan menjadi kaki-tanganku, kepercayaanku sekaligus menolak perdagangan Hinata," untuk sesaat, kalimat itu terdengar memaksa dan menyebalkan. Namun karena tak ada pilihan lagi, dengan segera kutandatangani kertas itu. Madara tersenyum puas, layaknya mendapat mangsa. Namun aku tak peduli. Asalkan Hinata baik-baik saja,

"Jangan ganggu Hinata lagi," ujarku dingin setelahnya. Ia hanya menepuk pundakku, sok ramah.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau lakukan, panggil aku 'ketua' dan bersikaplah yang manis di depanku kalau kau tak ingin kucabut perjanjian itu," aku hanya mengangguk patuh seperti anak anjing yang di latih untuk tunduk. Namun sorot mataku seolah menentang kepatuhan itu.

"Baiklah.. ketua Madara," aku hendak keluar setelahnya. Namun Madara mencegatku kembali,

"Tunggu. kau tidak ingat, kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?" tanyanya kemudian. Wajahku hanya menggambarkan tanda tanya yang sangat besar.

"Kenapa? Untuk mengurusi perjanjian?" ungkapku polos. ia tertawa setelahnya. Aku tidak tahu selera humor para penjahat seperti apa.

"Hahaha! Ini," ia memberikan beberapa koin kepadaku sambil mengusap setitik air mata di ujung matanya, "Belikan aku roti melon,"

WTF?

Aku melongo tidak percaya.

"A-Apa?"

"Kau dengar kan? Sudah, belikan cepat.. aku lapar," ucapnya santai. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seolah mengusirku. Tanpa memedulikannya, akupun pergi sesuai perintahnya yang konyol. 'Beli roti Melon'

Sungguh _timing_ yang tidak tepat.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Sampai saat ini aku masih kepikiran soal 'kerjasama' yang dimaksud tuan Madara. Mungkin bodoh sekali jika kuterima perjanjian itu tanpa tahu apa yang sedang kupertaruhkan -kecuali keselamatan Hinata- namun, apa boleh buat, aku berada di posisi yang begitu mencekik, terjepit.

"Kau harus 'memberikan pelajaran' kepada orang-orang yang melanggar aturan _Konoha Inter_,"

Itu adalah kata-kata pertama Madara yang membuatku membangkang untuk yang pertama kalinya, "Kau gila HAH? Memukuli muridmu sendiri? Aku tak sudi!" pekikku kesal kemudian pergi tanpa menghiraukan rambu-rambunya.

Dan keesokkan harinya, kudengar Hinata di _bully_ habis-habisan di kelas barunya.

Langsung saja kutemui Madara dengan amarah. Reaksinya? Di luar dugaan, ia tersenyum puas seperti biasa. Aku terjebak lagi. Dia 'menggunakan' Hinata sebagai ancaman sehingga aku tidak berdaya.

"Kalau begitu lakukan tugasmu. Akan kujaga Hinata dari murid-muridku," kesal. aku terlanjur kesal. ia memberiku setumpuk kertas untuk di bawa ke kelas 1. Tugas sepele seperti ini hanyalah alibi palsu -seperti tugas membelikannya roti melon konyol-. Semata-mata di lakukan agar aku terlihat tidak mencolok, keluar-masuk ruang Madara terlalu sering.

Di taman, kulihat Hinata sedang memuntahkan makan siangnya. Ia terlihat pucat, wajahnya di basuh oleh wastafel taman sekolah.

"Hinata?" sapaku pelan. Sontak, tubuhnya bergidik, menoleh kepadaku dengan hati-hati.

"K-Kakak?" suara yang tidak pernah berubah. Aku sangat merindukan itu. entah, hanya sekilas pertemuan saja sudah membuatku terdorong ke masa lalu, dimana Hinata masih berada di sampingku persis.

Seperti yang dulu kulakukan, tersenyum adalah alternatif terakhirku untuk menenangkannya. Namun, mulutku terasa kaku saat itu. lidahku kelu. Aku tidak berani banyak bicara, takut rahasiaku dengan tuan Madara di belakangnya terbongkar. Aku tidak mau Hinata tau soal ini semua. Lantas, setelah tersenyum,

"Aku permisi," hanya itu saja. Aku mendahuluinya dengan dingin. Mungkin akan terasa aneh. Tapi aku tidak mau menyentuhnya yang rapuh. Meskipun saat itu aku tidak sadar, kalau tindakanku yang terlalu hati-hati justru malah menyakitinya.

Bodoh… aku memang benar-benar bodoh.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Ku kira, setelah ini, tindakan _Bullying_ terhadap Hinata berakhir. Namun nyatanya, mereka masih melakukan hal itu. di kantin, kulihat Hinata di kelilingi oleh sekumpulan murid kelas elit. Syok, langsung saja aku berlari menghampirinya. namun, sosok seorang pria telah mencuri _start_-ku dan menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" begitu ucapnya, lugas dan tajam. Satu persatu para murid yang menggencet Hinata menghindar. Madara tersenyum seperti biasa kearahku. Senyum yang sulit di jabarkan, dan memiliki makna seperti _'Lihat? Aku bisa mengontrol anak-anak yang menggencet adikmu'_

Kuasanya benar-benar mengerikan.

Lambat laun aku mulai di hujani dengan kegiatan memukul. Tiada hari tanpa melukai orang sudah menjadi prinsip yang terpaksa kulakukan. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Khawatir, jika suatu saat aku berubah menjadi 'penikmat' atas tindakan brutalku. Dan benar saja,

Semakin lama aku menghajar banyak murid 'pembangkang', semakin beku pula perasaanku terhadap rasa kasihan. Sikapku semakin kaku, Perasaanku menjadi dingin dan hampa. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah di dalam batinku. Namun karena terlanjur tidak peduli, secara alamiah, jiwaku menjadi rusak perlahan. Dan aku dibutakan oleh nafsu.

"AMPUN!"

"Diam," begitu gampangnya kupukuli mereka tanpa dosa, "Kau pantas dihukum," Rasanya aku menjadi iblis. Mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan sosok yang pingsan, tak sadarkan diri.

Ini belum seberapa. Esoknya, tindakanku jauh melebihi batas hina. Melihat Hinata yang di _Bully _-semakin parah malah- tanganku kelepasan menampar perempuan-perempuan biadab yang sempat mencaci dan mendorong adikku. Yah, sebenarnya aku juga sama biadabnya. Ku pelintir tangan Sakura dan Karin tanpa ampun. Mereka menjerit kesakitan dan aku tidak peduli kala itu.

"Hentikan! Neji!" Hinata menjerit kearahku. Baru kali ini kudengar teriakannya, "Kau bisa melukai mereka!" matanya berkilat marah. Aku tidak mengerti, dia membela orang yang baru saja menggencetnya?

"Hm.." aku mendengus cuek, "Memang itu tujuanku," ucapku datar, "Untuk melukai mereka," kemudian menatap Karin dan Sakura hingga membuat mereka berdua setidaknya bergidik takut.

Namun, sedingin apapun aku bersikap, sedikitnya hatiku terasa gugup kalau harus di hadapkan dengan Hinata. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura menjadi 'orang jahat' di depannya dengan sempurna. Madara memang licik. Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hinata mengingat adikku itu telah masuk ke layar TV, sementara aku bukan sosok yang seharusnya menjadi sorotan kala itu.

"Kau itu dihina oleh mereka.. bisa-bisanya mengasihani orang-orang macam ini,"

"Apaan sih! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!"

Dan ia berlari meninggalkanku. Duniaku terasa kosong, menatapnya yang berlari dengan wajah seperti itu. wajah kesepian, wajah yang ditinggalkan. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata, hanya saja aku tak kuasa. Aku tidak bisa membangkang dari perintah tuan Madara. Kehendakku tidaklah guna lagi. Disini, aku terikat pada belenggu yang sangat kuat. dan semata-mata ini semua kulakukan untuk melindunginya. Walau beberapa kali, aku harus melukainya.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

"Kau akan dapat masalah!" itulah yang diteriakkan Karin padaku sebelum akhirnya Madara memanggilku untuk menemuinya di kantor. Tebakkanku adalah,

'_Neji.. kau kukeluarkan dari sekolah' _

'_Aku punya 'hadiah' yang bagus untukmu'_ atau

'_Sepertinya aku harus menjual adikmu segera'_

"Silahkan masuk," sapanya tegas seperti biasa. Aku duduk di kursi yang dipersilahkan dengan takut-takut. Takut dugaanku yang ketiga menjadi kenyataan,

"Ada apa?" tanyaku berpura-pura bodoh. Semoga saja dugaanku meleset.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menghampiriku kemudian berbisik, "Aku punya tugas yang bagus sekali untukmu," Ia menyeringai penuh arti.

"Apa?"

"Kau akan di bayar mahal," ungkapnya sambil tertawa, "Sebagai pembunuh bayaran," Kakiku bergetar lemas. 'membunuh? Aku belum siap membunuh orang' pekikku dalam batin.

"Bagaimana?" lidahku terasa kelu. Tawaran yang gila seperti itu kenapa harus di berikan kepadaku?

"Kalau… aku menolak?"

"Aku tidak yakin akan keselamatan Hinata disini.." ia kembali duduk di kursinya, sembari memainkan gelas martininya. Aku berpikir keras untuk ini. Andai Hinata tahu kesulitanku saat ini… dia akan bilang apa?

"Bisa.. beri aku waktu?" Madara memandangku sambil meneguk minumannya,

"Memberimu waktu?" ia tertawa setelahnya, "Yaya.. terserah kau. Tapi kutunggu jawaban itu secepatnya," ia menyuruhku keluar setelahnya. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Semua pilihan itu mendesakku. Lepas dari itu, wajahku senantiasa kusut, lelah dengan semua kemauan Madara yang tak ada habisnya.

Di depan kantor kepala sekolah, aku menemui Hinata dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kali ini tidak ada senyuman, maupun sapaan. Hanya sepi. Hinata berjalan melaluiku begitu saja. Aku diabaikan.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOO-**

.

.

"N-Neji–" suara itu memelas ampun. Namun tak kugubris sedikitpun.

DUAKH!

"M-maaf Neji! tidak akan kuulangi–" lagi, ia berusaha bersujud-sujud memintaku untuk tidak memukulinya lagi.

DAKK!

"N-Neji!" aku tidak peduli….

"…."

"Neji!"

"Berisik,"

Ini sudah tugasku untuk memukulinya. Tanpa ampun, tanpa rasa bersalah. Aku hendak menghantamkan kepala anak itu ke dasar lantai kalau saja tidak ada suara Hinata kala itu,

"HENTIKAN!"

Hanya karena sebuah teriakan, selamatlah bocah pirang itu. ia terkulai dalam keadaan pingsan setelah kuhancurkan wajahnya hingga memar kebiruan. Yah, setidaknya tidak ada cucuran darah yang keluar dari kepalanya yang nyaris kubocorkan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya gemetar. Wajahnya setengah takut. kutatap lavender putih itu dengan kosong.

"Naruto terbukti melakukan tindakan kabur dari asrama, dan ia patut mendapatkan ini," masih, wajahku kaku dan datar.

"Memangnya kau siapa, memukulnya dengan bengis seperti itu! kau bukan manusia Neji!"

DEG

jantungku berdetak kencang mendapati teriakan semacam itu dari mulutnya. Sontak, lengkung bibirku berubah menjadi…

"Tentu ini ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Karena Naruto, telah menyusahkan Ketua Madara," sebenarnya aku mau muntah memanggil Madara dengan sebutan ketua. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

"Kau pikir dirimu Tukang pukul!" masih, Hinata terus meneriakkan perlawanannya. Kurasa, aku mulai dibenci saat itu.

"Tebakanmu sangat jitu…" aku mengelus bibirku yang sedikit memar di ujungnya, "Aku memang tukang pukulnya Ketua… dan aku dibayar untuk itu," kemudian pergi tanpa menoleh kepadanya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Maaf Hinata… maafkan aku.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Sejak saat itu, kusetujui segala kemauan Madara. Aku siap menjadi Pembunuh Bayaran nya. Aku benar-benar berubah sepenuhnya. Mengabaikan Hinata dan menganggapnya tidak ada, seolah-olah itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa kulakukan. Aku tak tahu kenapa, saat itu aku menjauhinya. Sampai kudengar desas desus murid-murid yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata menjadi cengeng. Aku tidak mengetahui itu sama sekali. tapi aku sadar kalau aku yang menyakitinya secara tidak langsung. Aku yang membuatnya menangis meskipun aku tidak melihat tangisan itu. karena aku merasakannya dari hati. Aku merasa, Hinata benar-benar terluka karena aku. Tapi.. semua itu benar-benar terpaksa kulakukan. Sungguh.

Sebenarnya aku pernah melihat wajahnya berkaca-kaca sekali. saat itu aku tengah berada di atas atap sekolah. Ia datang membawakanku sekotak bekal, mengajakku makan siang bersama. Bodohnya, saat itu aku mengabaikan Hinata. Padahal itu kesempatan bagus bagiku untuk meminta maaf. Namun, yang kulakukan malah sebaliknya. Saat aku menoleh padanya, Hinata sudah pergi. kotak bekalnya di letakkan di lantai. Yang bisa kulakukan saat itu adalah makan, dan mencuci bersih kotak bekal itu untuk di simpan. Aku tidak mau membuang benda pemberian Hinata.

Malam harinya aku menyaksikan pertunjukkan akbar sekaligus pesta selamat datang yang digelar khusus untuk menyambut cucu Madara. Seorang cowok berambut hitam pekat dengan jasnya yang _stylish_ berjalan tegak menuju Madara. Ia menjabat tangan kakeknya dan memberikan beberapa patah kata atas kedatangannya disini. Aku tidak tahu siapa cowok itu tapi, auranya begitu kuat dan menusuk. Dia begitu mencolok sejak kedatangannya di asrama _inter. _

Sasuke Uchiha, peringat 1 dengan 4 nilai sempurna dari 6 mata pelajaran. Seorang Pelukis, pemain biola dan pianis.

"Lihat itu! Da Vinci kita tetap sempurna seperti biasa!"

"Kerennya Uchiha-san,"

Begitulah komentar yang dilontarkan jika Sasuke berjalan melintas. _Da Vinci_ kedua. Julukan yang pas untuk jenius sepertinya. Sementara aku? Aku juga menjadi artis layaknya Sasuke dan Hinata. Selama dua tahun, kuhabiskan waktu untuk membunuh banyak orang yang di perintahkan oleh tuan Madara. Aku menjadi artis dunia belakang. Dunia gelap. Dan uangnya pun tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Sangat banyak malah.

Lepas dari itu semua, hari-hariku seterusnya di hujani dengan datangnya sekuntum bunga Lavender yang selalu menghiasi pot kamarku setiap pagi. Kurasa, hanya orang kurang kerjaan yang menjahiliku seperti itu. lagipula, aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu. namun, kotak _bento _dengan motif yang sama seperti yang diberikan Hinata dahulu, terpampang di meja kamarku setiap hari. Dan itu membuat pikiranku berputar. Aku tidak menyangka Hinata mau repot-repot menerimaku lagi setelah sekian lama. Bayangkan, sudah dua tahun lebih kami tidak saling berbicara normal dan kini, harapanku untuk kembali berdiri di sampingnya sempat muncul. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama. Seperti biasanya, tanpa beban kaki kecil itu masuk ke kamarku dan meletakkan Lavender di pot. Ia selalu bercerita banyak hal, meskipun saat itu tak pernah kugubris satupun. Pendirianku tetap kekeh, untuk menjauhinya sesuai perintah Madara. Namun, semakin lama tinggal, Hinata semakin kebal menerima teriakanku. Dan pada akhirnya, tepat pada puncak dari segala emosinya, gadis itu menguraikan air matanya dengan senyum yang tertahan,

"A-Aku.. hanya ingin Nii-san k-kembali," begitu ucapnya. Jadi, itu semua yang membawanya kemari. Hatiku semakin perih,

"Hentikan Hinata," aku mendecih sebal, "Jangan buat aku lemah!" aku frustasi dengan perang batin yang berkepanjangan ini, "Tiga tahun kuhabiskan untuk membunuh perasaanku… jangan buat aku menjadi laki-laki payah lagi!"

"KAU TIDAK LEMAH! AKU MENYUKAIMU YANG DULU!" ia kembali terisak, "S-Sungguh," kemudian kembali menangis. perasaanku semakin terasa salah. Melihatnya yang seperti itu, membuatku merasa… sakit. Aku tidak kuat lagi, aku juga ingin kembali seperti masa lalu membawa kami berdua. Tapi, masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat ini, selain menahan diri.

Namun hari sialku tiba. Saat secara tidak sengaja Hinata memergokiku sedang mengubur mayat di halaman belakang sekolah. Mayat yang sempat kumutilasi dan kubakar dengan bensin itu, tertangkap jelas oleh retina Hinata. Gadis itu menganga takjub. Mungkin, dengan ini selesailah sudah peranku sebagai kakak dimatanya,

"K-Kenapa?"

"Hinata?" suara itu begitu pelan. Namun telingaku masih dapat mendengarnya di tengah hujan deras.

"Kh.."

Aku tau, bibirnya bergetar. Pancaran mata itu bagaikan melihat sosok monster, "Aku.. pembunuh bayaran milik ketua Madara," ucapku datar, menceritakan banyak hal yang selama ini kusembunyikan darinya. menceritakan tugasku yang berperan sebagai pembunuh orang-orang yang tidak disukai Madara. Menceritakan Tugasku selama 2 sampai 3 tahun belakangan ini. Dan reaksi Hinata? Tentu saja menamparku sampai ia puas. Bahkan sampai sudut bibirku mengeluarkan darah,

"DASAR MONSTERR!" ia menjerit histeris sambil berlari pergi. Dan hujan ini menyamarkan air mataku.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku sedang menangis.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Aku tidak hanya bekerja di dalam ruang lingkup sekolah, bahkan seluruh penjuru Tokyo di dunia gelap membayarku untuk membunuh. Aku menyamarkan diriku dengan sebuah topeng perak pemberian Madara. Dan karena topeng itulah, julukanku menjadi 'si topeng perak'

Bagaikan api yang melalap daun kering, pamorku menanjak drastis. Sosok topeng perak muncul di berbagai tayangan TV seputar dunia Kriminal. Aku tidak pernah mau menyetel TV saat diriku ada di sana. yang kulakukan saat itu hanyalah berbaring merenungkan sesuatu.

"Huh.."

Ketenanganku diganggu oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamarku. Tanpa perlu mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan, aku tau siapa cowok itu.

"Uchiha?"

"Jangan terlalu Formal. Sasuke saja," sambutnya sambil berjalan menghampiri salah satu sofa di kamarku.

"Ada ap–?"

"Aku sudah tahu," ia memejamkan matanya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, kemudian bersandar di sofa itu sambil menerawang, "Soal kau dan adikmu Hinata," ia terlihat mulai menceritakan semuanya.

"A-Apa?"

"Jadi.. bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke aneh, "Kau membencinya bukan? Di peralat oleh si tua bangka sialan itu," ia menoleh padaku dengan sorot matanya yang hitam itu. aku kaget, Madara di panggil 'si tua bangka sialan' oleh cucunya sendiri.

"Apa maumu kemari?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Sasuke membenarkan cara duduknya. Wajahnya yang datar itu terlihat sedikit serius.

"Kau mau tahu alasanku pergi ketempat ini?" aku hanya mengerutkan kening, "Jangan kau kira klan Uchiha baik-baik saja. Aku ada sedikit masalah dengan Madara. Dan aku perlu bantuanmu untuk menjatuhkannya,"

"Kenapa aku harus mau membantumu?" gantian Sasuke yang mengerutkan keningnya, mungkin pertanda kesal. aku tidak mau tahu.

"Jadi.. kau mau menjadi pembunuh bayarannya terus? Dan menjadikan Hinata sebagai alasan utamamu? Menyedihkan," jantungku berdetak cepat. Ada sebagian sistem syaraf di tubuhku yang ingin membalas kata-kata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh.."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku. Aku masih punya dendam yang belum terbalaskan kepadanya," nada suaranya terdengar datar, namun cukup tegas. Kurasa cowok itu benci setengah mati kepada Madara. Aku berpikir sejenak,

"…Lalu rencanamu?"

"Kau tidak perlu membunuh. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah menyusup,"

sejak saat itu aku menerima keberadaan Sasuke. mungkin memang singkat, namun kami berdua sangat cepat menjadi akrab. kami sering mengadakan pertemuan rahasia untuk 'menghancurkan' Madara. Hal terakhir yang kulakukan sebelum melaksanakan tugas pembunuhanku yang terakhir kali adalah memberikan pesan penting kepada Sasuke.

"Hei, saat aku tidak ada, tolong jaga Hinata," cowok itu hanya mengangguk patuh, sambil mendengus.

"Hm, Kau siap?" aku balas mengangguk.

"Ya,"

Tengah malam disaat purnama, aku menyusup masuk ke dalam kantornya, mencari barang bukti yang menyatakan diriku sebagai pembunuh. Surat perjanjian itu, harus kumusnahkan terlebih dahulu.

Terakhir kulihat, ia memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah brangkas di dekat kursi _bigboss _nya. Namun aku tidak tahu kodenya apa. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggu di atas langit-langit ruangan siap dengan sebuah _shot gun_ -yang entah didapatnya darimana- di tangan. Ia menunggu Madara masuk kedalam ruangan. Aku tahu, cowok itu lebih gila dibandingkan denganku yang masih menggunakan _katana_ atau _shuriken_. Ia bilang, andai Bazoka hanya sebesar genggaman tangan, ia sudah membawanya untuk membunuh Madara.

CLEK

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemilik ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku!"

DARR!

Peluru itu dimuntahkan, menembus tengkorak kepala Madara dari atas setelah pintu ruangan kepala sekolah di tutup. Sasuke turun dari tempatnya bersembunyi setelah berhasil membunuh Madara dengan instant.

"Sasuke, brangkasnya tidak dapat di buka!" jeritku panik. Tiba-tiba saja sirine menggema di sepanjang gedung sekolah. Ruangan Madara di lengkapi dengan pendeteksi bunyi ledakan senapan api. Berbondong-bondong para polisi memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Kau pergi saja! Biar kuurus masalahmu!"

"Tapi–"

"Percayalah padaku.." mendengarnya berkata demikian, akhirnya kutinggalkan juga orang itu.

"Terimakasih," ia tersenyum sambil melambai. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, aku melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu. setelah itu diselipkannya kertas tersebut ke tangan Madara. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Kalau _feeling_ku tidak salah, dia akan berakting setelahnya. Berpura-pura menjadi saksi yang menemukan mayat kakeknya.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Aku kabur dengan memanjat dinding menuju atap sekolah, kemudian menuruni tangga lewat jalan darurat. Sialnya, segerombolan polisi sudah berdiri di depanku. Wajahku yang berbalut topeng perak, langsung dikenali,

"Dia yang kita cari!" seru salah satu petugas sementara yang lain meringkusku. Aku tamat disini. Selama digiring, beberapa warga tak urung melempariku dengan berbagai sayuran busuk sembari mencaci. Aku hina. Aku benar-benar hina.

Sudah beberapa kali kutegaskan bahwa aku benar-benar terjebak karena Madara. Bahkan, Sasuke ikut membelaku, dan mengatakan bahwa aku bukanlah kaki-tangan Madara, tetapi umpan… bahasa lainnya, alat Madara. Namun,

"Kalian berdua musnah saja sekalian," kami malah di sumpahi. Sasuke di penjara. Beberapa infotainment menghujamnya dengan gosip-gosip buruk. Pamornya rusak dalam sekali kedip. Sementara aku?

"Maaf.. Neji," Sasuke menyesali semuanya. Disini, di sel tahanan khusus aku meringkuk, ditemani Sasuke selama beberapa waktu, "Maafkan aku," wajahnya menunduk pilu. Ia terlihat sangat merasa bersalah.

"Hei," aku hanya menepak dahinya, "Bukan salahmu. Jangan seperti itu," pandanganku menerawang jauh, "Sudah kubilang ini resikoku. Dan kalau sudah begini, kau yang harus menggantikanku untuk menjaga Hinata. Itu janjimu… ingat?"

Sasuke membisu. Pandangannya terlihat membelalak. Sedetik kemudian, kembali pada posisinya semula. bola mata itu berubah sendu, "… Maaf, gara-gara aku, semuanya menjadi fatal,"

"Sudahlah Sasuke,"

"Surat itu terbongkar, kau ikut terkena imbas. Semua pembunuhan mengarah padamu. Padahal pembunuh bayaran Madara bukan hanya kau.. tapi semuanya.. semuanya kau tanggung,"

"Sasuke,"

"Seharusnya… kau tidak berada di sel ini. Seharusnya, akulah yang menggantikanmu untuk dihukum mati–"

"Hentikan bodoh!" aku menjerit keras kepadanya. Cowok itu terdiam, memperhatikan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir… lagipula, aku memang membunuh orang-orang itu, walaupun tidak semuanya… yah, tak masalah–"

"Ini jelas Masalah!" gantian, Sasuke yang membentakku, "Kalau mereka tahu pembunuh bayaran Madara bukan hanya kau, hukumanmu pasti akan dicabut dan kau hanya akan berakhir sepertiku Neji,"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah sengotot itu.. semuanya sudah percuma, sudah terlambat…"

"Tidak ada yang terlambat! Akan kusewa pengacara terbaik keluarga Uchiha untuk menolo–" aku memukul kepalanya, "–ADUH!"

"Kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksud 'sudah terlambat' Sasuke… ini soal Hinata. Tapi.. sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa,"

"APA KAU TAK MASALAH MATI BEGITU SAJA?" kalimat tinggi Sasuke sukses membuatku terdiam. Benar juga… kalau dipikir-pikir, aku belum mau mati. Tapi, kenapa aku… bisa-bisanya setenang ini?

"Ya.. tak masalah," Sasuke tercengang dengan jawabanku,

"Hah?"

"Hubunganku dengan Hinata sudah rusak.. tak bisa di perbaiki. Seandainya aku berakhir dengan penjara, kemudian aku bebas, aku juga tidak yakin apakah masih bisa berada di samping Hinata atau tidak.. aku tidak tahu," wajahku menoleh pada Sasuke, "Karena itu.. aku memintamu untuk menggantikanku sebagai sosok yang melindunginya. Dan yah… kalau bisa, sampaikan padanya, kalau aku tidak membencinya.. dan bilang padanya, aku minta maaf," ini adalah kalimat panjangku yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya Sasuke beranjak dan pergi,

"Baiklah.. kalau itu maumu.." ia menghela nafas sejenak, "Sekedar info, aku akan pergi menemuinya langsung di rumah sakit Konoha. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, matanya tak kunjung membuka. Hinata pingsan melihatmu yang tertangkap seperti ini," ia pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Aku menelan ludah.

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian tidak sadar. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sudah banyak menolongku. Tidak ada alasan baginya meminta bantuanku untuk menghabisi Madara. toh, bocah itu bisa membunuh kakeknya dengan tangannya sendiri. Kau tahu? Mungkin sebenarnya aku salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang beruntung. Walaupun singkat, aku sangat menghargai pertemananku dengan Sasuke. sungguh.

"Hyuuga Neji?" seorang opsir masuk dan aku tahu apa maksudnya. Padahal masih banyak waktu-waktu yang ingin kulewatkan dengan Hinata. Kalau bisa kuputar ulang, aku ingin kembali pada masa dimana Madara mengajak kami ke _Konoha Inter_. Saat itu, aku pasti akan menolak tawaran itu, dan menarikmu pergi seraya mengatakan 'Kita akan baik-baik saja tanpanya'. Dan… saat beranjak dewasa nanti, mungkin saja aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Yah… mungkin saja. aku tahu ini terlarang, tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku bercerita… Hinata.

"Oi… cepatlah!"

Selamat tinggal,

Dengan ini, langkahku berakhir di atas tanah kematian.

**Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **sekian sudut panjang dari Neji :D mungkin saya juga akan membuat Sudut pandang dari Sasuke mengingat, tuyul yang satu itu juga ceritanya belom jelas :) dan maaf jika Fic ini begitu picisan atau lebay, karena saya nggak pinter menyusun cerita yang berlandaskan kriminal T_T

Oh iya, kalau kalian membaca POV Neji terlebih dahulu mungkin akan bertanya-tanya kenapa ceritanya banyak yang janggal. Untuk itu, kenapa dari awal saya _warn_ untuk membaca yang versi Hinata terlebih dahulu. Hehe.. berhubung, yang versi Hinata itu dibuat lebih awal, otomatis, Plotnya agak 'bagusan' XD kalo yang ini kan, terpaksa mengikuti.. meskipun nggak semua yang dialami Hinata di ceritain di Neji begitupun sebaliknya XD


End file.
